Opheliac
by Aliyela
Summary: Une nouvelle traque emmène nos amis au coeur du désert californien... Fanfic wincest Dean / Sam se situant durant la saison 2...
1. Réveils

Hello everybody !

Voilà une nouvelle fanfic Spn wincest, très spéciale à mes yeux. En effet, elle est née à la suite d'un délire intense se déroulant dans les coms de Try Honesty, entre lune et moi. Je la considère donc comme ma première collab'originale, et avec qui !

Notre très chère malune, qui me lit et que je lis depuis plusieurs année, a en effet accepté de me prêter son image pour créer un personnage original qui sera au coeur de cette fiction. Je n'en dis pas plus, mais quelques perspicaces arriveront peut-être à deviner de quels éléments je vais me servir à propos d'elle.  
La fic en elle-même sera une horror/angst/slash assez tordue dans son genre (enfin je trouve). Elle reprendra des éléments de plusieurs films d'horreur que je ne peux nommer sans gâcher l'effet de surprise. Or vous me connaissais, j'adore vous torturer...

Enfin... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que mon esprit pervers et déglingué ne vous effrayera pas trop.

Disclaimer: les personnages de Spn ne m'appartiennent pas. De plus, contre toute plainte déposée pour torture morale, mon avocat vous opposera l'argument de la maladie mentale profonde !

* * *

« _A vivre au milieu des fantômes, on devient fantôme soi-même, et le monde des démons n'est plus celui des étrangers mais le nôtre, surgi non de la nuit mais de nos entrailles._ »

Antoine Audouard

o0o0o0o0o0o

Il faisait froid.  
On était au milieu du désert, au milieu de nulle part, et pourtant il faisait froid. Mais peut lui importait. Elle connaissait ce froid; elle aimait ce froid.  
Son regard se posa sur les montagnes qui se dressaient derrière sa fenêtre. La lune, la solitude. L'espace d'un instant, la vraie vie lui manqua. Mais le froid réapparut et chassa ses quelques idées noires.  
Oui, décidément, elle aimait ce froid-là.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Bobby se leva de bonne humeur, ce qui l'étonna lui-même. Quelle obscure raison pouvait donc pousser sa vieille carcasse à se sentir si bien ? Légèrement interloqué, il se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour allumer la cafetière et faire chauffer du bacon, et se prit les pieds dans un sac qui traînait là.  
« Nom de...! Sam !  
Une silhouette élancée se dégagea brutalement des couvertures qui la recouvraient, l'air hagard.  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Merde ! Tu pourrais éviter de laisser traîner tes affaires au beau milieu du passage, fit Bobby en se massant le genou.  
Sa bonne humeur semblait s'être envolée. Voilà qui était rassurant.  
- Excuse-moi, fit le jeune homme en se frottant les yeux. J'étais tellement k.o. que j'ai tout laissé tomber.  
- C'est pas grave, va. Petit-déjeuner ?  
Merde ! La bonne humeur revenait.  
- Je veux bien merci.  
Sam se leva et fit craquer son dos en s'étirant.  
- Dean n'est pas debout ?  
- Ta marmotte de frère ? Tu parles ! Mon juron ne l'a même pas réveillé. J'espère qu'il ne monte pas la garde quand vous êtes tous seuls.  
Un léger ronflement montait du fond du salon. Secouant la tête, Sam chercha son tee-shirt des yeux. Puis il se dirigea vers son frère.  
- Dean ?  
Mais Dean était loin, perdu dans un rêve particulièrement agréable, aux effluves enivrantes. Dean était à cent lieux de l'écouter.  
Se penchant au-dessus du corps endormi, Sam saisit l'extrémité de son vêtement et essaya de le tirer vers lui. Puis il se rendit compte que la main de son aîné s'y était agrippé.  
- Dean !  
- Rrrrrr... Keki n'ya ?  
- Tu t'es endormi sur mes fringues.  
Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit son poing serré sur un tissu noir. Il le lâcha aussitôt.  
- Ah ouais, désolé.  
Sam défroissa son débardeur et l'enfila.  
- Café, bacon, clama Bobby du fond de sa cuisine.  
- Miam ! Fit Dean en se redressant complètement.  
- Tu manges, tu roupilles, tu chasses... Finalement t'as tout d'un chat ! Plaisanta son cadet. Et tu ronronnes même en dormant.  
- Zip it !  
- Kitty kitty kitty !  
- Sammy, la ferme ! »  
Bobby soupira en écoutant l'échange. Puis il but une gorgée de café et ouvrit sa connexion internet. Les nouvelles du jour clignotèrent de part et d'autre de l'écran.  
« Les garçons ! Boulot !  
Les Winchester pointèrent le bout de leur nez dans la pièce et se jetèrent sur le café et la nourriture.  
- Un truc intéressant ? Demanda l'aîné, la bouche pleine de bacon.  
- Ouaip ! Une disparition du côté de Bakersfield, Californie.  
- Une disparition...?  
- Laisse-moi finir, tu veux ? J'en avais déjà noté cinq autre en un an, dans le même comté. Et laisse mon pain tranquille ! Fit-il en assenant une claque sur le dos de la main du plus âgé.  
Sam, lui, déchiffrait l'article.  
- Un couple d'une trentaine d'années, parti de San Francisco pour le parc national de la Vallée de la Mort.  
- C'est gai, dis donc.  
- Ils pourraient vraiment s'être perdus.  
- Vous pourriez quand même aller vérifier. Ca ne coûte que l'essence.  
- D'acco d'ac ! Mais si c'est rien, tu nous devras une bouffe !  
- C'est ça: vous ferai des briques à la sauce cailloux. Et... Dean, mon pain ! Sale morveux ! »

o0o0o0o0o0o

« Chérie ? Chérie, où es-tu ?  
Tâtonnant dans le noir, Malcolm Beckman chercha un point de repère spatial qui pourrait lui indiquer un tant soit peu où il était. Sa main toucha une surface verticale. Un mur. Mais ce mur était bizarre, irrégulier, frais, un peu humide aussi. Et il y avait des poutres en bois. On se serait cru dans une cave.  
Il n'y avait aucune source de lumière, et Malcolm heurta plusieurs fois des objets traînant sur le sol. Il finit par découvrir un couloir et le suivit pour se retrouver dans une autre pièce.  
Cette cave était bizarre !  
Puis un second couloir. Et Lisa ne répondait toujours pas à ses appels. Il avait peur. Le noir n'était pas fait pour les humains, pas fait pour lui. La panique le gagnait. A cause de cela, il était déjà trop tard lorsqu'il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.  
L'arrivée fut moins douloureuse qu'il ne s'y attendait. Quelque chose avait amorti sa chute, l'empêchant de se tuer. Il ignorait ce que c'était, mais c'était gluant et puant. Beurk ! Quelle horreur ! Le jeune homme se dépêcha de descendre de ce tas à l'odeur pestilentielle. Ce faisant, il sentit un objet dur taper sa poitrine. Quelle bête ! Il avait zappé la présence de son briquet dans sa chemise.  
Le zippo ne daigna s'allumer qu'au bout de plusieurs essais. La mèche s'était humidifiée. Malcolm leva la flamme tremblante vers sa main gauche et eut la nausée en découvrant la substance verte qui la recouvrait. Un doute s'empara de lui, un doute effrayant. Il releva le chef, le coeur battant, et se retourna vers l'étrange amoncellement.  
« Lisaaaaaaaaaaa !!!! »

* * *

La suite est pour bientôt... J'espère que ça vous plaît pour le moment...


	2. Passage à Bakersfield

Hello ! Voilà la suite, un peu courte et pas très palpitante, mais bon... Faut bien poser le décor. Et puis ç'a m'a fait rire de me rappeler mes séjours dans le désert californien (le coup de motel, c'est du vécu ! ;-)

Bonne lecture, en attendant un chap' plus rebondissant... !

* * *

Dean n'aimait pas les déserts.  
Primo, le sable était une invention horrible ! Ca explosait sous les dents et rentrait sous les fringues. Secundo, sa Chevrolet chérie souffrait de la chaleur et montrait des signes de fatigue au niveau du radiateur plus rapidement. Tertio...  
Tertio, son frère avait la mauvaise habitude de se désaper à moitié dès qu'il faisait plus de 30 degrés. Et l'odeur musquée de sa transpiration envahissait lentement l'habitacle métallique.  
Oui, vraiment, Dean Winchester détestait les déserts.

Bakersfield se dressait aux abords du Mojave, sortie du sol comme un champignon. Arrivé en début d'après-midi, les deux frères prirent une chambre dans un vieux motel un peu éloigné du centre. A peine arrivé, Sam pesta contre la porte qui fermait mal.  
« J'y peux rien, protesta l'aîné. Il y a une convention X-Files cette semaine. Tous les hôtels sont remplis.  
- Tu te fous de moi ? Pourquoi X-Files ?  
- Parce que c'est ici qu'ils ont tourné le film. »  
Grommelant, Sam prit le lit en face de l'entrée. Puis il alla se rafraîchir pendant que Dean sortait son costume de pingouin pour aller jouer l'agent fédéral.  
« Merde !  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ?  
- L'eau est marron !  
- C'est rien, c'est le cuivre des tuyaux qui fait ça ! Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.  
Il rejoignit la salle de bains et passa la tête à travers l'encadrement de la porte.  
- Comment est le rideau de la douche ?  
- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?  
- Pour voir si ça fait comme dans Psychose.  
- T'es con !  
- Allez Sammy, dépêche-toi de prendre une douche et d'enfiler ton costume trois-pièces. On a des policiers à aller harceler. »

« Agents fédéraux ? Pour quoi faire ?  
Cet adjoint du shérif n'avait pas inventé l'eau tiède, mais il permettait à Dean d'arborer son fameux air de professionnel blasé. Et le jeune homme adorait ça.  
- Eh bien, peut-être parce qu'en moins d'un an, sept personnes ont disparu dans votre comté ! Peut-être aussi parce qu'il n'y a pas le début du commencement d'une piste, et qu'on se demande sérieusement où elles sont toutes passées.  
Le policier haussa les épaules.  
- En vacances. Les gens n'ont pas besoin d'être toujours tracés.  
« _Ok, il est vraiment con !_ » Pensa Dean en soupirant. Son cadet sentit l'exaspération monter, et il prit vivement le relais.  
- Plusieurs familles ont fait appel à nous. Pour certains, cela fait des mois qu'il n'y a aucune nouvelle. Une enquête de notre part est tout à fait justifiée.  
- Ok, ok. Je vais vous faire une copie des dossiers. »  
Dean regarda son frère en écarquillant les yeux. Une copie des dossiers ? C'avait rarement été aussi simple. Finalement ils avaient du bol en tombant sur lui.  
Sortis du commissariat, les deux frères se dirigèrent vers une cafétéria quasi déserte pour grignoter et faire de la lecture. Fatigué par la route, Dean s'enfila deux tasses de café avant de déchiffrer les notes étalées devant lui.  
« Les victimes sont très différentes dis donc: familles, couples, VRP...  
- Et c'est difficile de savoir où ils ont pu disparaître. Les gens allant en vacances ne donnent pas de plan de route.  
- On n'a quasiment rien, la barbe ! Fit l'aîné.  
- Un couple et une famille ont confié aller au lac Owens, au Nord-Est de Bakersfield, releva Sam sur les notes. C'est déjà ça.  
- Vous désirez encore du café ? Fit l'une des serveuses en se penchant « avantageusement » devant Dean.  
Ce dernier releva la tête avec un sourire enjôleur, et Sam eut une soudaine envie de disparaître sous la table pour ne pas encore avoir à regarder ça.  
- Très volontiers ! Vous lui donnez une saveur...  
Le cadet avait envie de rugir, mais il se contint.  
- Dean, on a du travail.  
La jeune femme leur sourit et s'éloigna doucement.  
- Sam, tu crains !  
- Non, toi tu crains. J'ai encore une victime qui allait vers le lac Owens.  
- Bon, bah comme ça on sait où on doit aller. Maintenant, on a la soirée pour se divertir.  
Et il jeta un regard qui se voulait voyou en direction du bar.  
- Dean... ! Oh et puis zut ! Fais ce que tu veux.  
- Houlà ! Qu'es-ce que tu as toi ?  
- Rien.  
- Tu es jaloux ?  
- C'est ça, je suis jaloux. Allez, à plus. »  
Dean le regarda se lever en tempête et s'éloigner rapidement, effaré. Il fit la moue quelques secondes, contempla les longues jambes de la serveuse, puis finit par balancer deux billets sur la table.  
« Sam, tu fais chier ! Je déteste quand tu m'obliges à culpabiliser ! »  
Puis il s'arrêta un instant, surpris. Depuis quand les réactions de Sam face à la drague lui importait ?

* * *

Je posterai dans plusieurs jours, car déconnectée du reste d'internet à partir de ce soir. En attendant, vous fais de gros bisous pour vous remercier de votre lecture !

Le prochain chap' sera plus long, promis juré sur la tête de malune !


	3. Un raccourci

La suite, comme promis ! Le chapitre est un peu plus long.

Enjoy !

* * *

ls avaient passé Canebrake et roulaient vers le sud en direction de la 395. La voiture était silencieuse. Elle avalait les kilomètres, faisant fi de la chaleur et de la poussière. Bientôt, le paysage se transforma et fit apparaître des enchaînements de montagnes désertiques, qui couraient devant les yeux des Winchester.  
Sam regardait défiler la route, la tête appuyée contre la vitre fraîche. Il se rongeait le pouce, plongé dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que son frère l'interpelle.  
« Eh, tu fais encore la tête ?  
- Hein ? Non, non. Je réfléchissais.  
- A quoi ?  
- Rien d'important.  
Dean se retint d'insister, et constata simplement.  
- Tiens, on va refaire de l'essence.  
- Tu n'as pas fais le plein à Bakersfield ?  
- Si, mais le gars de cette boutique a peut-être vu nos clients. » Répondit-il en désignant la station-service qui se dressait au bord de la route, un peu plus loin sur leur gauche.  
L'endroit lui rappelait les premiers road-trips qu'il s'était payé seul avec son père, lorsque Sam les avait quittés. Il savait déjà quelle sorte d'être humain il allait trouvé là-dedans: un vieux briscard pestant et crachant, mais qui n'aurait échangé cette solitude poussiéreuse contre un pavillon de luxe pour rien au monde.  
Dean sortit de l'habitacle, la chemise à moitié ouverte, et sentit immédiatement un vent sec, chaud et chargé de sable s'engouffrer dans ses fringues. Mauvaise idée la chemise déboutonnée, définitivement ! Il n'avait plus qu'à en prendre une autre et à se changer.  
« Hep, il vous faut quoi, les p'tits gars ?  
Le jeune homme se retourna vers un quinquagénaire aux cheveux grisonnants qui s'accoudait à une des pompes.  
- Bonjour. Besoin de remettre de l'essence et de laisser la belle refroidir un peu.  
- Ah ça ! C'est la maladie des V8. Vous venez de loin ?  
- Bakersfield, répondit Sam qui avait enfin décidé de mettre le nez dehors.  
- Dites-moi, je peux me réfugier dans votre boutique pour me changer ? Je hais le sable.  
- Vous inquiétez pas, ca va tomber dans cinq minutes.  
- De quoi ?  
- Le vent, bonhomme. Il est trois heures, donc ça va tomber.  
- Bon bah j'en profite, souffla Dean avant d'aller s'enfermer derrière les larges vitres poussiéreuses.  
Sam le regarda s'éloigner, les bras pliés sur le toit de la Chevrolet.  
- Et où donc que vous allez ?  
- Lac Owens, répondit distraitement le plus jeune.  
Ses yeux étaient fixés sur son aîné, qui prenait tout son temps pour passer d'une chemise un peu trop ouverte à un tee-shirt un peu trop moulant.  
Le bruit du pistolet de pompe remis à sa place le ramena à la réalité. Le garagiste suivit son regard et lui demanda en s'essuyant les mains:  
- Ton copain ?  
- Mon frère, corrigea machinalement Sam.  
Puis il tilta et fronça les sourcils.  
- Pourquoi mon copain ?  
- Vu comment tu le couves du regard.  
- Ca c'est pour éviter qu'il ne vous pique des trucs, se défendit-il d'un ton plaisantin.  
- T'inquiète, je le verrai.  
Dean ressortit bientôt avec plusieurs bouteilles d'eau des provisions de cholestérol, dégoûté de ne pas avoir pu prendre de chocolat. Mais avec cette chaleur, il n'avait pas envie de s'en coller partout. Jetant un coup d'oeil à leur hôte provisoire, il le vit absorbé derrière le capot de l'Impala.  
- Ca va, patron ?  
- Un petit coup de liquide de refroidissement derrière la cravate, et elle ira mieux. Je vais chercher ça.  
Dean acquiesça et jeta les bouteilles d'eau sur la banquette arrière. Il en lança une à son frère et but quelques gorgées de la seconde avant de se la vider entièrement sur la tête.  
- Raaaahhh !! Ca fait du bien !  
- Dean, tu es trempé maintenant. Ca va être gai !  
- Tu en veux ? Railla le plus âgé.  
Et il secoua la tête en direction de son frère pour l'arroser.  
- Ah non, arrête !  
Un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, Dean éventra un paquet de chips et en croqua une poignée. Puis soudain, il eut une idée.  
- Sam, les photos des disparues, elles sont où ?  
- Dossier, siège arrière, répondit le cadet toujours fâché.  
- Tu m'en veux ? Bon sang, mais t'es un vraie fille en ce moment, ma parole !  
Et il se pencha par la fenêtre pour saisir la chemise cartonnée, avant de rejoindre le garagiste.  
- Dites-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu une ou plusieurs de ces personnes, durant ces derniers mois ?  
Son interlocuteur se pencha vers lui en chaussant ses lunettes. Dean fit alors défiler les photos, assez lentement pour qu'ils les examine.  
- Non, jamais vu... fit-il en observant les premiers clichés. Pourquoi ? Vous cherchez tous ces gens ?  
Le jeune homme décida de jouer une autre carte que celle du flic.  
- Pas tous. On cherche notre cousin et sa femme. A Bakersfield, ils nous ont dit qu'en fait, il y avait plus de disparus que ça.  
- Ah, ceux-là je m'en souviens, s'exclama l'ancien. Une chouette petite famille, avec leur caravane des années soixantes. Et puis celui-là. Et ceux-là aussi, fit-il en désignant la photo des Beckman. C'est lui votre cousin ?  
- Ouaip, mentit Dean.  
- Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est de leur avoir conseillé de prendre par les montagnes, pour rejondre la 395 au niveau de Brown. Ca fait gagner pas mal de temps, même si la route est un peu ancienne.  
- Ancienne comment ? Demanda-t-il, toujours inquiet pour sa beauté sur roues.  
- Il y avait des mines par, il y a encore une dizaine d'années. La route servait pour les mineurs et les camions. Des fois il faut la chercher un peu sous la poussière, mais elle est toujours là. En tout cas, eux, c'est par là qu'ils sont passés.  
Dean se retourna vers son frère et le consulta du regard.  
- Autant faire comme Malcolm, fit ce dernier. Peut-être qu'on trouvera d'autres indices.  
« Et peut-être qu'on finira comme lui, par tomber dans la gueule du loup » ajouta-t-il in petto. Mais de toute façon, c'est en ça que consistait leur boulot, foncer droit sur le danger, les yeux grands ouverts. Adviendrait que pourrait.  
- Alors je vais vous donner une carte, une des miennes. Allez-y vite, les p'tits gars. Le soleil se couche plutôt vite dans le coin. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

Dean contemplait le soleil qui amorçait sa descente le long des montagnes de pierre. Malgré sa fatigue, il n'avait aucune difficulté à rester éveiller en raison des cahots de la route usée jusqu'à la trame.  
Au bout d'un moment, il baissa la musique et se tourna vers son frère.  
« Sam ? Fit-il doucement.  
- Oui ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
Le plus jeune lui adressa un regard interrogatif.  
- Tu es étrange depuis quelques jours.  
- Je sais. C'est qu'une passade.  
- Due à quoi ?  
Sam laissa échapper un énorme soupir. Finalement, il préférait quand son frère n'était pas curieux.  
- Je sais pas. Peut-être à mon passage à tabac par la harpie, ou peut-être au fait qu'elle a faillit te bouffer tout cru.  
- Tu t'en fais pour moi ? C'est mignon.  
- T'es vraiment trop con, Dean.  
Son frère le regarda un instant, puis s'excusa.  
- Ok, désolé. Je reconnais que c'est plutôt chouette que tu sois là pour veiller sur mes fesses.  
- Dean ! Arrête !  
- Quoi ? Tu ne supportes pas ce mot ?  
- Non, arrête la voiture ! »  
L'aîné s'exécuta, et Sam se pencha pour lui désigner quelque chose qui émergeait de la pénombre. Les deux hommes sortirent avec leurs lampes de poche et se dirigèrent vers les cadavres de plusieurs véhicules amassés à quelques dizaines de mètres de la route.  
« Ce seraient pas ceux qu'on cherchait ?  
- Les Beckman avaient un Hummer. Ca se trouve pas sous le sabot d'un cheval, répondit Sam en examinant la carcasse de ce qui avait été un énorme 4x4.  
- Deux familiales, trois berlines à la noix... Question nombre et style, ça se tient.  
- Manque juste quelque chose...  
Dean se redressa et observa l'étendue abandonnée.  
- Ouaip. Ca manque de corps tout ça, acquiesça-t-il.  
- Elles ont été incendiées. C'est pour ça que la puce GPS du Hummer ne donnait rien. Dean, il n'y a qu'un humain pour pouvoir mettre le feu à des véhicules comme ça.  
- Super... Il faut chercher dans le coin alors.  
Il frissonna soudain.  
- Cet endroit me file la chair de poule. Pas âme qui vive à des kilomètres, et avec les montagnes, ça fait caisse de résonnance. Cassons-nous.  
- Si on continue dans le noir, on risque de louper quelque chose, objecta son frère.  
- J'avais peur que tu me dises ça. Et merde ! J'ai passé l'âge de faire du camping sauvage en plein désert ! »

Et pourtant...  
Ils avaient garé l'Impala près d'un monticule rocheux, à l'abri du vent et de la poussière. Puis Dean avait réussi à démarrer un feu, qu'ils entretenaient depuis près d'une heure avec des broussailles sèches. L'air s'était considérablement refroidi, et Dean s'était assis près des flammes pour se réchauffer.  
« J'ai faim, s'exclama-t-il soudain.  
Son cadet, assis sur le capot de la voiture, le regarda en souriant.  
- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de marrant ?  
- Toi, baroudeur à la manque. Heureusement que je suis là pour veiller sur tes fesses, comme tu dis.  
Il se leva et alla ouvrir le coffre, d'où il sortit un sac à dos plutôt lourd avant d'aller le rejoindre. Dean s'adossa au rocher et le regarda s'approcher en haussant les sourcils.  
- Tu as quoi là-dedans ?  
- Tout pour ta survie. J'ai fais des emplettes à Bakersfield. Conserves, matos, et même de la viande. Et vive les sacs isothermes.  
- Comment t'as pu... ?  
- Prévoir ? Je me suis rappelé une mésaventure de papa et Bobby. Ils avaient été bloqués dans la Vallée de la Mort. C'est pas loin d'ici d'ailleurs.  
- T'es le meilleur, ptit frère ! Fit Dean en le saisissant par le cou pour l'embrasser. Moi qui pleurais de passer un dîner sans chair fraîche. T'as pensé aux oignons ?  
- Dis donc, faut pas pousser non plus !  
Le jeune homme sentit qu'il valait mieux qu'il se taise s'il ne voulait pas avoir à faire la cuisine. Il avala un chewing-gum et se mit à réfléchir tout haut pour patienter.  
- Tu penses que c'est un homme qui a fait disparaître nos amis ?  
- Ce serait pas la première fois qu'on rencontrerait ça.  
- Sauf que si c'est le cas ici, c'est pas notre boulot.  
- Mais ce sont pas les flics qui vont se bouger, objecta Sam.  
- J'ai jamais prétendu être Mère Teresa. On va pas s'occuper de tous les barjots de la Terre.  
- De toute façon on est là. Ca ne coûte pas grand-chose de pousser un peu l'exploration. On avisera demain. »

Dean se réveilla si brutalement qu'il se cogna la tête contre le bord du volant. Un bruit l'avait alarmé. Les oreilles dressées, il arma son Colt en chuchotant:  
« Sam !  
- Huuuum, quoi ? Lui répondit une voix fatiguée.  
- T'as pas entendu ?  
- C'était un coyote. Tu vas pas tirer sur un pauvre coyote quand même ?  
- Ca hurle à la mort les coyotes ?  
- Laisse-moi dormir... » Fut la dernière réponse à laquelle il eut droit de la part de son cadet.  
Le jeune homme laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité et balaya son environnement du regard. La lune éclairait légèrement le paysage fantomatique; c'était flippant certes, mais pas alarmant. Et pourtant, Dean ne pouvait se départir de cette sensation de danger...  
Sortir de la voiture ? Bizarrement, il n'en avait pas plus envie que ça. S'il avait eu une couette, il se la serait volontiers rabattue sur la tête pour se protéger, comme quand il était enfant. A vrai dire il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour se sentir moins seul dans ce trou abandonné, y compris se blottir contre son frère pour se rendormir. Malheureusement, fallait un plan B.  
Prenant son courage à deux mains, Dean ouvrit la portière de la voiture et descendit lentement. Il rapprocha les plis de sa chemise pour se réchauffer, et fit le tour du véhicule. Une fois revenu à son point de départ, il n'était pas plus avancé. Puis soudain il aperçut son tourmenteur.  
C'était un mignon petit coyote qui l'observait, planté à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui. Enfin... Mignon... Tout était relatif. Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air méchant avec son petit museau pointu et à moitié peint en blanc.  
« C'est toi qui fais tout ce foin ? Tu n'as pas honte ? » Fit le jeune homme en baissant son arme.  
Pour toute réponse, la bestiole hurla encore plus violemment, puis se mit à reculer. Dean croisa les bras en rigolant doucement, avant de l'entendre grogner dans sa direction. Soudain inquiet, il fronça les sourcils.

Sam venait de réussir à se rendormir quand un choc contre la portière, derrière sa tête, le fit sursauter. Il se retourna et se redressa brusquement, agenouillé sur la banquette, tournant la tête de tous les côtés.  
« Dean ? » Fit-il d'une voix vaguement inquiète.  
Une main tremblante s'écrasa soudain contre la vitre en face de lui, et glissa lentement le long du verre embué.

* * *

Gnark gnark !! Je reprends mes bonnes habitudes de grande sadique !

La suite viendra bientôt, et sera un peu plus... tordue.

Bisous


	4. Dans le noir

Une petite suite pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à mon retour. Car je vais avoir pas mal de boulot prochainement...

Et ça va devenir un peu plus glauque et gore, héhé...

Bisous !!!!!

* * *

Sam se réveilla avec un monstrueux mal de tête. En fait ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, étant donné la bosse qui naissait à la surface de son crâne et le sang qu'il sentait couler le long de son visage. Rouvrant doucement les yeux, il tenta d'analyser sa situation.  
Il était dans une pièce assez étrange, circulaire, avec des murs en pierre. Ses mains étaient liées dans son dos, et ses jambes étaient attachées aux pieds d'une chaise en métal. Il n'y avait qu'une source de lumière, provenant d'une lampe à huile posée sur une table à côté du flingue de son frère, à quelques pas de lui. Ok, c'était définitivement un humain qui avait fait tout ça.  
Mais ce qui l'inquiéta le plus, ce ne fut ni les lames accrochées aux murs, ni la présence pour le moins surprenante d'un rockin'chair dans un coin de la salle.  
Non. Le plus inquiétant pour lui, c'était l'étendue des traces de sang sur le sol sablonneux.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Dean reprit conscience en maudissant son crâne. Il avait l'impression que toutes les cloches du Vatican s'étaient invitées à l'intérieur: c'était horrible. Rassemblant ses forces, il quitta le sol où il était étendu et tâcha de se rappeler.  
Une seule chose lui revenait à l'esprit, une forme sombre, un immense voile qui semblait avoir bondi du toit de la voiture pour venir sur lui. Après, le trou noir. Ok, c'était définitivement un esprit qui avait fait tout ça.  
Il n'y avait aucune lumière là où il se trouvait. Tâtant ses hanches, Dean se rendit compte qu'on l'avait désarmé. Inquiet, il chercha sa petite lampe de poche, et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il la sentit bouger dans la poche de sa chemise. S'en saisissant, il éclaira fébrilement ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.  
Des murs. Des murs de pierre. Ils couraient sur d'assez longues distances, formant de larges et profondes galeries. L'ensemble de poutres disposées en soutien finit de le renseigner. Il se trouvait dans une mine. Et qui disait mine disait labyrinthe.  
Super. La journée commençait bien.  
Le jeune homme mit un instant son index dans sa bouche, puis le pointa vers le plafond pour essayer de sentir un souffle d'air. Une légère fraîcheur lui indiqua qu'il fallait se diriger vers la gauche.  
Tout en marchant, il se demanda ce qu'était devenu son frère. La chose l'avait-elle ignoré ? Etait-il encore endormi dans la voiture ? Possible. Mais Dean était né Winchester, et il préféra envisager la pire des possibilités: que son frère se trouve ici, quelque part, avec lui. Cette pensée le crispa et il sentit son estomac se tordre sous l'émotion.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Trop mal à la tête. Trop de sang. Sam était retombé dans l'inconscience la plus totale. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, la mèche de la lampe avait diminué de plus de moitié, et il faisait plus sombre autour de lui.  
« Dean ? »  
Sam se mordit les lèvres, paniqué. Le souvenir de la main de son frère, ornée de son éternelle chevalière, lui revenait maintenant à l'esprit. Il avait peur. Il ignorait dans quel état son frère se trouvait: blessé, agonisant, mort peut-être. Sa salive prit soudain un goût amer.  
Nerveux, il releva la tête et se tortilla pour chercher une échappatoire. Ce fut là qu'il la vit.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Trop mal au crâne. Pas assez d'air. Dean allait finir par étouffer là-dedans. Arrivé à une intersection, il renouvella son astuce de scout et se vit indiquer un tout-droit.  
Oui, mais il y avait une truc étrange à droite.  
Pas franchement étrange à vrai dire. Il n'y avait qu'une odeur bizarre, prenante. Le jeune homme prit néanmoins cette direction, intrigué. Il parcourut plusieurs dizaines de mètres, et fut bientôt pris à la gorge.  
Bon dieu ! C'était une véritable puanteur !  
Devant lui, la galerie se transformait en une immense caverne, au sol plongeant. Un échaffaudage de minier, destiné à descendre et remonter les outils et les bacs de pierres, se dressait jusqu'au plafond. Précautionneux, il s'approcha, son bras gauche contre son nez, et pencha la tête au-dessus de l'ouverture béante.  
Ce fut là qu'il les vit.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Au premier regard, il cru qu'il s'agissait d'un corps, qu'il n'aurait pas vu la première fois.  
Mais non. Elle imprimait un léger, très léger mouvement de balancier au rockin'chair. Cependant, devant son immobilité à elle, Sam eut soudain un doute. Femme ou esprit ? Ses longs cheveux noirs et ses bras minces semblaient bien réels. Ses vêtements aussi d'ailleurs, quoi qu'avec cette faible lumière, il n'aurait juré de rien.  
Puis sa douleur à la tête le rappela à l'ordre. Il n'y avait qu'un humain pour frapper comme ça. Les esprits n'utilisaient pas ce genre de technique. Mais comment avait-elle fait pour le traîner jusqu'ici, avec cette fine constitution ? Sam n'était pas très lourd, mais il pesait malgré tout son poids.  
Alors qu'il se posait toutes ces questions, elle se leva enfin. Un mouvement de tête, et les longs cheveux s'écartèrent, dévoilant deux yeux bruns, brillant d'une intelligence étrange, un peu folle peut-être. Elle secoua un pan de sa robe, un peu ancienne et malgré tout claire et propre, puis s'approcha du mur et caressa les lames qui brillaient d'un éclat argenté. Son choix sembla s'arrêter sur une petite hache suspendue là. Ses doigts fins se promenèrent sur le tranchant du métal avant de saisir le manche en bois et de soulever l'objet.  
« Qui êtes-vous ? »  
Sa question dut lui paraître étrange. Ce fut du moins l'impression qu'elle donna, car elle lui fit pencher la tête pendant que ses yeux sombres le dardaient d'un regard pénétrant.  
« Qui êtes-vous ? » Répéta-t-il ?

o0o0o0o0o0o

Ils étaient certainement tous là.  
Dean se retourna vers le tunnel, avec une brusque envie de vomir tout ce qui restait de son dîner. Il bloqua sa respiration nasale et fit passer l'air par sa bouche, pour ne plus avoir à sentir cette odeur de chairs en décompositions. Puis il se pencha à nouveau.  
Il put reconnaître Lisa et Malcolm Beckman malgré leur état. Les visages étaient émaciés, mais encore distingables.  
Les autres, en revanche, étaient presque inidentifiables. La pourriture avait envahi les corps. Certains viraient au vert, d'autres au brun foncé, d'autres encore laissaient apparaître leur ossature entre deux peaux racornies. Les plaies étaient encore visibles, qu'elles fussent béantes ou désséchées. A vue de nez il y avait eu plusieurs lames, de différentes tailles. Il y avait aussi des marques de morsures, certainement des animaux charognards, comme des... Coyotes.  
Le jappement le fit sursauter. Se retournant à nouveau, il revit son petit compagnon au bout du faisceau de sa lampe. Cette cicatrice, en plein dans la peinture blanche qui semblait recouvrir le dessous de son museau, ne pouvait pas le tromper. Et le petit canidé du désert le regardait sans crainte maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus cette horrible chose derrière lui. Mû par un instinct un peu débile, Dean s'accroupit en face de lui.  
« Eh, copain, t'es revenu ? J'imagine que ça te fait pas mal de trucs à bouffer ici. »  
Soudain, il se rendit compte que sa main était posée sur un truc collant, dans le sable. Merde ! Il s'était accroupi dans une traînée de sang. Elle venait du couloir et se jetait dans le vide juste derrière lui. Pas difficile de comprendre que les corps mutilés avaient laissé des marques.  
Le coyote continua d'avancer vers lui en trottinant, nullement effrayé par sa drôle d'allure de bipède. Parvenu à son niveau, il renifla sa main rougeâtre et passa un coup de langue râpeuse dessus.  
« Dis donc, j'espère que t'as pas l'intention de me croquer. » S'inquiéta le jeune homme.  
Mais non. Il se contenta de le débarbouiller un peu, puis repartit en sens inverse pour disparaître au bout du tunnel. Dean contempla ses doigts, en songeant, puis se releva et prit la même direction que lui.  
Ces coulées de sang, il fallait bien qu'elles partent de quelque part...

* * *

Oui, je sais, j'arrange pas du tout mon cas en vous laissant ainsi...

Mais je peux pas me refaire, c'est trop dur et trop tard... ;-) J'ai besoin de torturer un peu les esprits.

Allez, Kissoux !! a bientôt.


End file.
